Sai, dibújame como una de tus chicas de Ame
by AleXanDraPR369
Summary: Ino está tratando mucho para captar la atención de Sai. Él no se da cuenta porque está muy ocupado estudiando el arte de los desnudos. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ino encuentra uno de estos dibujos? - ONESHOT Traducción del otro fic mío con el mismo nombre.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, excepto esta historia.

A/N: No sé por qué tenía en mi mente la frase de Rose: "Jack, dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas" de Titanic. Pero luego me puse a pensar: "¿A quién se le podría decir que esto en Naruto?-¡Ah, Sai!" Así que aquí tienen mi primer fanfic... bueno, más o menos, todavía tengo otro que estoy escribiendo, pero ese es para después. Esta es una traducción ya que primero lo escribí en inglés.

No es ningún secreto que Ino es el tipo chica enamoradiza. Desde lo más atrás que ella puede recordar siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke; a menudo se encuentra echándole el ojo a Kiba y piensa que la inteligencia de Shikamaru es sexy. Pero ella no hace nada más con estos hombres, a menos que ese hombre sea Sai.

Sai… Sai es raro, difícil... O sea, lo único que hace bien es llamarla "hermosa", el resto del tiempo es demasiado inepto o demasiado irritable. Pero eso es lo que lo hace más "interesante", no sabe exactamente por qué, sólo lo es. Ella ya había intentado de todo: exhibirse tipo pasarela en su mini falda, salir a beber casualmente, tal vez emborracharlo y nada. El tipo no puede ser más ciego a todas las señales que Ino le tira.

Él simplemente no capta y no es su culpa; culpen a Danzo y su entrenamiento cruel en Root. Pero hace bastante tiempo que ya la organización se disolvió y ahora ha tenido la oportunidad de interactuar en la sociedad de verdad; ¿cómo es que todavía no sabe cuando una chica está coqueteándole?

Quizás Sai ha tenido su mente ocupada con otras _cosas_... Bueno, últimamente ha estado leyendo libros sobre arte (tal vez para superarse en esto) y descubrió los _'desnudos'_. Ya pueden adivinar que su camino para dominar este arte fue uno doloroso, ya saben, siempre pidiendo la chica equivocada para que posara para él. Estableció un nuevo récord de la distancia más larga recorrida con un puño de Sakura.

Sólo en las misiones del equipo de 7 lejos de Konoha, en Ame específicamente, fue donde Sai pudo encontrar mujeres dispuestas a posar para él. Parece que los pueblos más pequeños tienen las mentes más abiertas y tal vez son socialmente raros como nuestro chico; considerando que estamos hablando de '_Sai'_ el que de alguna manera se las arregló para convencerlas de hacer esto. ¿Cómo habrá sido ese momento dibujando a cada una de ellas? ...¿qué pasaba después? _¿Lo hizo?_

De vez en cuando Ino o Tenten planeaban una reunión de los equipos. Esta vez fue en el apartamento de Ino; vieron películas, todo el mundo trajo palomitas o refrescos, Choji trajo la comida, Naruto trajo ramen que hizo todo el mundo se diera en su frente con sus palmas. Y Sai... Sai trajo sus libretas de dibujo, lo que hizo a todo el mundo se diera en su frente con sus palmas otra vez. La nueva costumbre era dibujar a todo el mundo en todas partes, haciendo que se sientan "observados" todo el tiempo. En sus extrañas loqueras, sólo dibujó a Hinata y la pobre chica no paraba de sonrojarse toda la noche.

Ya era tarde y todo el mundo se iba yendo poco a poco. Sai fue el último en quedarse allí porque tenía que recoger su reguero de papeles. Ino se ofreció a ayudarlo y él aceptó sonriéndole genuinamente. Ella se frustró un poco por ser esa la única atención que él le presta desde hace algún tiempo. Paró toda línea de pensamiento cuando se topó con uno de sus viejos dibujos de desnudos.

– N-No es lo que estás pensando... Esto es una forma de arte... Etto... Todas estas chicas aceptaron posar... En Ame están abiertos a este tipo de arte... – Sai rápidamente tratado de explicarse.

Mientras él daba unos pasos hacia atrás y flaqueaba como esperando que le dieran un puño, Ino sólo veía la oportunidad.

– Sai, dibújame como una de tus chicas de Ame – con esto dicho ella se quitó toda su ropa inmediatamente.

Él la miró de pies a cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies varias veces sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Esto le daba un aire como si no estuviera siendo afectado de ninguna manera; pero en realidad, por primera vez entendió lo que ella necesitaba. Y eso era que la dibujaran en papel, y que la redibujaran en su propia piel una y otra vez.

FIN


End file.
